Ambition
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: They had ambitions, just like you and I. They had dreams and desires; goals to achieve.


**A/N: Hey, hey people of ! It's been awhile since I lasted posted a story hasn't it? Well I'm back and I'm taking Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 theme challenge! Let's see just how far I'll get before I give up, or quit, or run out of decent ideas! Well here is theme numero uno: Ambition.**

**Summary: Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge! Theme 1: Ambition. It's a SoMa oneshot. They had ambitions, just like you and I. They had dreams and desires; goals to achieve.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Soul Eater?**

**Ambition**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

"Hurry up Maka!" shouted Soul sitting on his motorcycle, foot tapping impatiently against the pavement. They had a mission to get to and his meister was taking a lifetime to get ready. He heard the door to the apartment complex slam and he revved the engine urging his partner to move a little faster.

"You're so impatient Soul" Maka huffed out as she slide onto the back of the metal death trap Soul called a vehicle. Soul let a wicked grin form on his face as he felt Maka get a good grip on his leather jacket. He looked back at her and made eye contact. Realization was evident on her face as she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the sound of the bike taking off. Soul sped the bike through the streets of Death City, turning at what seemed like impossible angles and going as fast as the motorcycle would let him. Maka didn't bother to try and make him slow down, he did this every chance he could and lately he had not had much of an excuse to ride his bike. He knew where to go, the dirtier, less popular part of Death City, to the old abandoned warehouse. Soul had hung out with Black Star there a few times before they started kishin hunting.

They pulled up in front the dilapidated old building in record time. All seemed normal but Maka could sense another.

"Something huge is inside that warehouse, Soul. Be on guard." she said, her voice a whisper.

'This would be a challenge' she thought. This kishin was weird; its soul was a fuzzy blur, unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was erratic, shifting and moving constantly.

Little did they know, they were in for the fight of their lives.

When they finally reached the very center of the building they were met with an array of groans, growls and hisses.

'Aww shit' they thought in unison. A strangled growl could be heard just behind the pair as they took off running in the opposite direction. What sounded like padded paws changed into a thunderous marching of what sounded like hooves against the cement floor.

"We have to try to get it into the light, we can't fight what we can't see!" Maka said to Soul, her grip tightening around his staff. They came to a window and leapt out it, the unknown creature at their heels. As Maka and Soul landed in the moonlit courtyard out came a massive white bull, two times too big to actually be one. The four-legged foe let out a loud grunt and began to speak.

"You two think you can escape me?" it said as it charged forward with more speed than the duo thought possible, its horns poised to kill.

'Whoa this thing is fast!' thought Soul, his blade clashing with the too-sharp horns of the bull.

'Yeah, I know, we have to keep up' thought Maka.

"Keep up? Laughable" said the beast as he leapt back. Maka's eyes widen at the statement. How did he know? The bull let out a laugh.

"I can see into your heart, Maka" grunted the beast its voice becoming distorted as it backed into the shadows its glow-in-the-dark yellow eyes locked to the dirty blonde's green orbs the entire time. A sickening crack could be heard as growls and hisses echoed throughout the small area. The sounds stopped and the courtyard was quite, the only evidence that the beast remained were the glowing yellow orbs. Finally from the shadows emerged a serpent-like creature, once again it was much too big to be any animal the pair has ever seen. The moonlight shone on its white scales, making the creature glow in the small space. It almost hurt to look at it. Maka eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"I know many things. I know what you're thinking. I know what you are feeling. I even know what you desire most. I know what you wish to become" hissed the dragon. Its wet, purple tongue slipping in and out of its massive jaws, disappearing and reappearing with every breath that slipped from the beast's chops.

"Mwahahahaha . . ." it laughed.

"Don't want to believe me do you? I know more about you than even your precious mother, Kami" it hissed. It let a satisfied smile spread across its face at Maka's stunned expression.

"Yes that woman which you both love and loathe. She left you with your good-for-nothing father and you despise her for it. You wish to surpass her in every aspect, not to protect this world, but to simply be better" it hissed.

"Maka don't listen to-" Soul started as the beast slithered at a lightning quick speed to clutch the black and red blade with its talons. It let out a feral growl eyes locked with the blade, completely ignoring the way Maka tugged and pulled at the scythe.

"I do not like to be interrupted, boy" it hissed in annoyance as it let go of the weapon. Maka took that chance to leap in the opposite direction.

"You, boy, you are Soul Evans, better known as Soul Eater. You have a brother complex. You wish to be able to stand outside your brother's shadow. That is why you became a weapon, to avoid the scrutiny of your parents. You picked this girl as your partner, not for her skill, but for her lack of musical skill. Your skills seem so great in the presence of someone who isn't musically inclined." It laughed.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" Soul shouted.

"Oh but I do, boy." It said as it lunged forward with that same startling speed as before. Clashing with the scythe over and over until Maka went flying into the wall of the warehouse. Maka stood slowly, body aching.

'He is just playing with us, Maka. We need to find a way out of this' thought Soul.

'I know that' she thought back annoyed from both the pain and her partner's tone. She glanced down the alleyway and took a step back. The creature narrowed its already slit-like eyes and disappeared in a flurry of motion.

"You think you can escape me? Unlike you no bodies, you failures, I am many, many things" said the beast the hiss disappearing as its body erupted into a bout of shaking. Every scale vibrated at what seemed like a million miles a second and began to fall to the ground. The serpent took one last breath and with a sickening crack fell to the ground, lifeless.

Or so they thought.

The carcass began to move, it was as if something was trying to find its way out. Not even a second later the beast crawled out its own scaly skin. Now dripping wet with goo, a gargantuan creature lay before them. A behemoth beast with a lion's body, wings, and three tails stood tall in front of the young warriors. Atop its head were horns, sharp as blades. Teeth as along as Maka's arm stuck from its jaws as it bared its fangs at the two. That's when the realization hit Maka. The erratic movements of the soul, they waves of power that pulsed forth from this being, it all made sense know. This was no pre-kishin they were facing, this was something far worse.

This was a shape shifter.

Shape shifters have not been seen since long before the day of the Wolf Man. She knew she recognized the odd behavior of the soul in front of her! She had once read a book on this, it would be difficult but, they could beat it!

"Your petty ambitions mean nothing to me. You are no one, nothing. I am anyone. I am everything" it laughed manically as it came at Soul and Maka with a force unlike before.

'This is bad' they thought. The behemoth clawed relentlessly at the blade, knocking Maka back into another wall, this time with more force. The cement walls cracked and broke with the force of the blow, and so did Maka's ribs. She howled out in pain. The beast laughed and leapt forward knocking Maka into a nearby steel beam. The rusty metal squeaked and groan in protest to the sudden impact. Maka coughed and spit out blood, trying to get to her feet as fast as she could trying to brace for the next attack.

'Maka we have to get out of here' thought Soul. His meister couldn't take much more of this and they both knew it.

"Play your song, Soul" she said.

"What good will that do?" he asked.

"Just do it!" she shouted. Soul trusted his meister with his life so he complied. Their bodies glowed with the Soul Resonance. The beast merely laughed at the attempt.

'Trust me, I know what to do' she thought. They would just have to wait a little bit longer. The feline purred with excitement as it circled its new play-thing, preparing to pounce. Just as the beast was about to leap the distance between them it broke down into another wave of shakes and shudders. Before it could take that last breath in that spilt-second before transformation, Maka cleaved the beast in half.

"You may be able to turn into whatever you want, but that's just the problem" Maka said with shallow breathes as she attempted to stand straight.

"You don't know what it is you want. To have everything and not know what to do with it, what a shame" she huffed out.

"Yeah, so maybe or desires childish and selfish, but at least we have that one thing you lack; ambition. You weren't very smart for a beast that claimed to know everything." Soul said as he transformed back in his human form. The beast's glowing yellow eyes widened one last time before is disappeared and all that remained was a soul. It looked just like the creature's eyes only it floated freely, shifting this way and that.

Soul walked over the orb and took it in his hand. He licked his lips and opened his shark-toothed mouth wide, allowing the soul to slide into his mouth. He swallowed this one whole, not even bothering to savor the taste. The pair stood in silence, Soul's back still to Maka. She was the first to break it.

"Hey, Soul?" she asked.

"Yeah, Maka?" he responded.

"Is what that . . . that thing said true?" she asked. He was hesitant to answer.

"Yeah . . . everything it said was true . . . but it didn't tell you everything I desire, at least not the most important thing" he said.

Silence.

"He didn't tell you that my deepest desire was to protect my meister . . . and the future I wish to have with her" he said. It was silent once again in the small clearing. So silent he thought that maybe she had left. That was until he felt her arms slip around his back as she gave him a hug. And as quickly as the warmth came it was gone.

"Come on, we have to get back to Lord Death" she said her back to him as she made her way backed to his motorcycle. Soul felt his face heat up as he watched her back retreat.

'Man this is so uncool' he thought as he made his way after his meister and the girl of his dreams.

What does your heart desire?

**A/N: So what did you think? I thought it was pretty dmn good if I do say so myself! Especially since I didn't go back to check for mistakes!**

**(Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


End file.
